


Better

by patchfire



Series: Better than Planned [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Pinn Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes years, but eventually there's a resolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Pinn Week](http://pinnweek.tumblr.com), Day Seven: ‘Free for All’. Follows all the other stories in the [Better Than Planned](http://archiveofourown.org/series/45194) 'verse.

Four and a half years after that September day that Finn called Puck, four years after the two of them packed up and moved to New Jersey, and about two years after Puck thought it would all be over, the Supreme Court hears oral arguments in _Hudson v. Dalton Academy_. 

Three months after that, Puck gets a call while he’s out showing a house. “It’s going to be today,” Finn says as soon as Puck answers, and Puck wraps up the showing and calls his assistant to reschedule the rest of his day. 

Then he hops on his motorcycle and drives home. 

“Hi, agave-nectar,” he calls out, opening the door, and he hears Finn start to laugh in the living room. 

“Does that make me blue?” Finn asks. 

“I have no idea,” Puck admits with a shrug. He puts his helmet away, ditches the jacket and tie, and sits down on the couch next to Finn. “Do they announce it or publish it or what?”

“Publish?” Finn says uncertainly. “Either way, they’re going to call us. Luckily we’re unlisted or the press would already be here.”

“Or the press doesn’t realize it’s going to be today, yet.” 

“Yeah, or that.” Finn laughs. “As soon as I got the call, I went to the grocery store. In case we don’t want to brave the press for a day or two.”

“Good plan.” Puck slumps a little and nudges his shoulder against Finn’s arm until Finn slings it over his shoulder. They sit there in silence, and Puck thinks about how dumb it is, that this was even a case. That there wasn’t already protection for people not to get fired for being anything but straight and cis-gendered and ‘normal’, as defined by WASPy men. That lack of a law, that lack of protection, is the reason that the community rallied around Finn’s case, and the reason it ended up in front of the Supreme Court. The phone finally rings, and they jump.

“Hello?” Finn answers, sounding almost panicked. “Yeah? Okay. Okay.” He exhales, and Puck can’t tell what it means, for once. “Yeah. Thank you. Yes. Yeah. Okay.” Finn ends the call and drops his phone, staring at Puck. “It’s over.”

“Feels weird?”

“Yeah.” Finn exhales again. “We won.”

Puck starts to grin. “Yeah?”

“Totally, completely won,” Finn says, nodding. “We’re going to end up in the history books. The _Hudson_ decision. Holy shit!” He grabs Puck and kisses him, and Puck takes advantage of the moment to pull Finn into the bedroom, because he’s pretty sure that the press is starting to show up, and what he wants to do next, he doesn’t want on film. 

Afterwards, they lie in the bed, and Puck smiles, his eyes closed as their bodies press together.

“Eleven years,” Finn says suddenly. “Bet you didn’t plan on this when you kissed me in the middle of that party.”

“Nah.” Puck shakes his head. “What I was planning wasn’t nearly as good. This is so much better.”


End file.
